


Medial Smile

by camcamgirl



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Consentacles, M/M, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Other, Tentacles, downstairs mixup, returnable gift, surprise vagina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 15:42:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17347952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camcamgirl/pseuds/camcamgirl
Summary: Eddie wakes up to foreboding feelings of doom on his birthday. Venom was just trying to give him a kick-ass birthday present, what's Eddie's problem? Thankfully for us all, Eddie's convinced to try it out before returning it.





	Medial Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Magic surprise vagina! You are all very welcome.

The way Venom says **HAPPY BIRTHDAY EDDIE** puts Eddie immediately at unease when he wakes up on their often abused mattress.

 

He yawns and stretches on his stomach, taking mental stock of everything from the early sunlight peeking through the bedroom curtains to the morning wood trapped happily against the sheets.

 

Something is definitely off.

 

**WE MADE YOU A PRESENT EDDIE**

 

The smoke alarm’s not going off, no smell of burnt food in the air - the present isn’t another disastrous attempt at cooking. Eddie lifts his head to check for dead animals Venom might have dragged in through the window sill - but nothing.

 

“Hmmmm….” Another stretch drags his cockhead pleasantly against the sheets. “Mmmmmm…”

 

Eddie ignores his suspicion of unknown doom and lets himself thrust a little bit. Maybe Venom will help him out with this, maybe a predator just can’t help but sound threatening when it tries to sound sexy -

 

Maybe the inside of Eddie’s thighs are slick, meeting at a place that feels swollen but cleaved and wet with something that isn’t blood or saliva and it’s hungry there in a way Eddie’s brain reels to understand -

 

He rolls over and throws the covers off so fast that he actually catches Venom by surprise.

 

 **RUDE, EDDIE!** Venom growls as he recovers from being slammed against the bedside table.

 

They are ignored, as Eddie bends nearly in half to confirm his suspicion. His fingers scrabble to affirm the existence of his balls - _thank God I still have those,_  he thinks. Next he allows relief in finding he still has an asshole, something familiar to his anatomy that he’d be honestly upset to lose.

 

A moment of hesitation follows and he takes a deeper breath before sliding his fingers up to the place between - nearly shrieking when they easily slide partway into the vagina he’s pretty sure he never had before today.

 

“What did you do V?!” Eddie’s voice booms against the paperthin walls of his apartment.

 

**WE HAVE MADE IMPROVEMENTS**

 

Eddie is assaulted with images of Venom sliding along Anne’s genome, carefully unzipping it to read a section here and there - then replicating the portions that pleased them, tucking the new information away into their own mass after it’d been translated to fit their alien version of genes.

 

“You Napster’d Annie’s DNA to make me a vagina?”

 

 **… YES?** Confused by Eddie’s panic, they try to comfort their host by spreading out over Eddie’s back, hugging close and petting his sides.

 

“So, is my dick not good enough for you? I mean-” Eddie smacks away the black tentacles exploring too close to his newest feature. “- I thought we were having a good enough time in bed.”

 

And in the kitchen, and the communal laundry room in their tenement’s basement. Sometimes on a random roof.

 

Venom leaps to defend, **EDDIE’S DICK IS PERFECT!**

 

They wrap Eddie’s confused erection up in tight tentacles to reassure it.

 

 **THE VAGINA IS A GIFT, IT CAN BE RETURNED,** Venom says resentfully.

 

“ _Returned_? You sure?”

 

His Other seems hesitant, but truthful. **THE CARTILAGE AND MUCOUS MEMBRANE TISSUE CAN BE REABSORBED INTO EDDIE’S BODY….**

 

Eddie nearly collapses in relief.

 

 **BUT WE SPENT SO MANY KILOCALORIES REARRANGING EDDIE’S NERVE-ENDINGS. AT LEAST TRY IT BEFORE WE REABSORB THE WORK,** **_PLEASE_ ** **?**

 

How his Other can sound so earnest while talking about Eddie’s downstairs mixup, he’ll never know. It’s hard to resist the guilt trip, however. It’s also hard to resist his own curiosity.

 

The blood pounding in his ears has quieted down. He’s alone in his bedroom, save for Venom. His room is high enough that he doesn’t have to worry about anyone peeping through his curtains. So what if he wants to take the taco for a test drive?

 

Venom huffs a laugh at his mental choice of words.

 

The fingers of both of his hands shyly slip down against the skin of his iliac furrows before coming to rest on his thighs.

 

He’s suddenly aware of how rough his fingers are. Like he’s about to touch something sacred with his unmanicured man-paws. Eddie shivers - for some reason even that thought is a turn on.

 

He can feel the rumbling growl of his symbiote against his back, aware that they are watching Eddie’s fingers like the predator they are, as he curls a hand down to finally touch the source of his distress.

 

Slick.

 

**YES?**

 

Eddie cocks his head as his fingers feel along the folds of his labia - plump and flush with blood. As aroused to attention as his cock is. A breath shudders out of him at the tender/good feeling that spikes through their gut.

 

**YES.**

 

He spends a moment just stroking along the outside, seeing what sensations he can spark. His fingers ghost over the tight slit between, silky mucous membrane enticing him to press in again - but he’s sort of hesitant. This is really his first time.

 

Venom helps.

 

They split tendrils away from where they’re wrapped fondly around his dick and balls to maneuver Eddie’s hand until he’s got two fingers buried inside himself.

 

“Oh! That’s - “

 

Spongy, almost - wet and warm, definitely. Familiar.

 

Venom makes his fingers curl and Eddie falls back on the mattress with a surprised moan.

 

Venom is pleased.

 

They guide Eddie’s hand to fuck his fingers in and out, curling each time to hook on the most sensitive place inside he can reach.

 

It feels so good - Like hitting the mainline that connects every chakra. Like fingering a wound without the pain.

 

And ah fuck he can smell it.

 

Venom notices this, pleased at Eddie’s watering mouth, and gently enlarges his piriform cortex until Eddie can taste the smell of his own cunt on the back of his tongue. Eddie moans, his tongue lolls out in parody of his Other, his hips thrash.

 

Suddenly, his back is bare against the sheets. There’s a tug under Eddie’s skin, Venom is pooling downward quickly. His Other forms its face between his legs, tongue dragging against Eddie’s inside thigh. They both know exactly what’s about to happen.

 

Eddie couldn’t possibly be more on board.

 

“Baby! Love, do it! Do it. Do it. Do it.” His mantra is cut short when Venom licks a stripe up Eddie’s slit, then plunges in, tongue buried to the teeth.

 

“Ah, ah, aha…”

 

Even the tips of Venom’s teeth feel delicious against his labia, pressing but not puncturing. Venom’s tongue feels like it was made to _fit_ him inside.

 

There’s only a moment to breathe before his Other forms a torso, shoulders, and strong hands to lift Eddie’s hips up so they can lick deeper.

 

Clumsy human fingers scrabble against the sheets. Eddie’s moans echo through the sunlit room.

 

Eddie tries to remember what he’d learned, the first time he’d taken it in the ass.

 

_Breathe. Relax, don’t clench. Imagine your core is a lotus flower opening. Anticipate pleasure._

 

Getting plowed by his yoga instructor might have been the best possible way to lose his ‘second’ v-card. Eddie’s sudden barks of laughter shake the bed. Venom startles and shoots up to look at Eddie in concern.

 

“ _V-card!_ Get it? Bahahaha!” The sudden loss of Venom’s tongue is jarring, but Eddie can’t stop. His laugh devolves into giggles as Venom rifles through his thoughts in an attempt to understand what just happened.

 

Venom is just starting to laugh along with the joke when Eddie realizes -

 

“Oh Man, I guess I’m losing my third v-card this time…”

 

Tendrils tighten and remind him of Venom’s hold on his cock. They branch to form finer vines and Eddie holds his breath to watch one slide suggestively against the weeping slit there.

 

Venom growls **MAYBE EDDIE LOSES HIS FOURTH V-CARD AS WELL?**

 

“No! I mean, not right now, please? I think this is… you know, _novel_ , enough? Yeah?”

 

**AS YOU WISH**

 

A manic laugh escapes Eddie, he huffs in relief. Venom dives back between his legs, skewering him with the full length of their leviathan tongue. “SKwhaaahaha!”

 

Eddie hopes Venom won’t bring up that sound later.

 

He breathes, he relaxes, he imagines his core is a lotus blossom opening. He anticipates pleasure and is not disappointed.

 

Every stroke of Venom’s tongue is a stab of bliss. Venom seems hellbent on mapping every inch of the cavern they’d created in Eddie’s body - a place with its own desire to be explored.

 

It’s like he has a new mouth.

 

A mouth that’s so fucking greedy. He feels hungry in a way he’s never known, not even from getting pounded into a yoga mat at the Y. Eddie feels so vulnerable, but at the same time ravenous - like he’s on the verge of asking for twice as much, but is afraid and embarrassed in the most delicious way.

 

Full is not enough. He’s embarrassed to note that his ass is aching to be fucked as well.

 

Venom’s tongue plunders his wet hole, rasping against what Eddie assumes is his prostate - converted to a g-spot. The tip of their tongue runs around a plush structure Eddie thinks might be his cervix.

 

 _Is it real?”_  He thinks frantically, _“can he fucking breed me?”_

 

**DO YOU WISH TO BE FILLED, EDDIE? DO YOU WANT US TO BREED YOU?**

 

Yes. He knows they’re in the heat of the moment and this might all hit the fan after the afterglow, but he’s never wanted anything more in his life.

 

A sibilant hiss invades his mind, a promise and threat.

 

There’s no need to answer with words.

 

Eddie finds himself empty and flopped over on his front. Puppeted onto his hands and knees. A tentacle shoots forward to press his reddened face to the mattress. _Oh God yes._

 

**EVERYTHING FOR YOU, EDDIE**

 

The tongue returns to the hollow made for it. Eddie fists the sheets and keens.

 

A different kind of slick and wet slides against his asshole, insistent and claiming.

 

The tentacle presses in, widening and invading and Eddie could cry from all the stimulation. There’s just too much happening, he has no control. There’s an orgasm edging up that he doesn’t understand. It’s coming from the wrong place and the right place all at once.

 

Venom decides, rightly so, to alternate thrusting his tongue in Eddie’s cunt and the tentacle in his ass. Every push of Venom’s tongue makes him more slick. His cunt salivates, it clenches to catch Venom’s flesh.

 

**_SO WET, EDDIE_ **

 

“Oh fuck, oh Hell - “

 

His whole being constricts like a python, squeezing Venom’s tongue rhythmically as the strangest orgasm Eddie’s ever had radiates outward from his core to his limbs. Like a series of dominos, that pleasure triggers another release from his ejaculatory ducts.

 

“Wha- hnnmg!”

 

He bites down on the pillow he’s been drooling on, as his cock spills cum onto the sheets.

 

His second orgasm is weak in comparison to the one from being eaten out, but Eddie can’t find it in him to complain.

 

Eddie feels Venom withdraw to lap up the cum he’d spilled. Perversely, Eddie thinks of the Monty Python song, _Every Sperm is Sacred._

 

His Other’s tongue returns to clean away any delicious fluid Eddie had lost from his cunt -

 

 _Vagina_ , he thinks.

 

_Hot pocket._

 

_Squish mitten._

 

He can feel Venom’s humor bubbling up in the back of his mind.

 

“Yup. I know, you guys don’t have any use for gender back on the farm.”

 

**PLENTY OF USE FOR IT HERE, EDDIE**

 

His tongue sweeps inside once more, in the name of being thorough, and Eddie tastes it on the back of his tongue as Venom finds more of the other kind of cum - delicious and shocking and _definitely not food, Venom_.

 

When they feel calm, when they’re buzzing with bonding hormones and Eddie’s body feels so damn good with the sun shining down on his still-open thighs -  

 

“Okay. We’re keeping it.”

 

Venom purrs smugly.

 

**WHAT DO WE SAY WHEN WE RECEIVE A GIFT, EDDIE?**

 

Eddie groans and burrows his head under a pillow. A muffled ‘thank you’ graces Venom a moment later.

 

They listen to a sparrow pitch a territorial fit outside before the pillow hits the floor, and Eddie glares at his Other.

 

“Just, for the love of God, don’t tell Anne about this?”

 

**OF COURSE NOT EDDIE, WE WOULD NEVER**

 

[Morgan Freeman Narration: But Venom does tell Anne. They tell her and Dan during dinner at the Olive Garden that following week. Dan then gives Eddie the Heimlich maneuver to dislodge a piece of breadstick from his windpipe. Their meal ends up on the house, but Eddie is convinced he is scarred for life. Eddie vows to make it to the Pacific one day, to drown Venom in a sea that holds no memories.]


End file.
